


Happy Birthday

by floweytheking



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, light - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweytheking/pseuds/floweytheking
Summary: Birthday's are important





	Happy Birthday

Coming back from a tiring day, she was not surprised that the first thing she saw was Hyungwon sleeping with his head on the table, letting his long arms dangle like a ragdoll. Hearing the gate open, he grumbled a bit but still continued to sleep.

Taking off her shoes like a decent human being, she entered her apartment. It was late and it seemed Hyungwon had tried to stay up for her. Smiling at him, she went over and ruffled his soft hair gently, not wanting to wake him up.

Quickly running to their bedroom, she opened the drawers and found the spare blanket in case something happened to the other. People have said it was weird to have one, but Hyungwon, a sleepy man, insisted on getting one since he didn’t mind a dirty blanket, but he wanted her to sleep well.

Remembering their conversation that time, she smiled a bit and took it out. Slowly walking to his sleeping form, she placed the blanket around him and was about to walk away until Hyungwon grabbed her wrist lazily

Hearing tired incoherent words, she said

“ you should slee-- “

Before she could finish her sentence, he said.

“ Happy Birthday “

She herself had forgotten her birthday and said.

“ You remember my birthday? “

Sitting up properly now, he yawned and nodded to her. Rubbing his eyes he said

“ Why would I not remember, it’s important “

Not being able to handle it she grinned widely and hugged his tall lanky sitting form. Yawning again he said.

“ There’s cake in the fridge “

About to stand up and get it for her, she stopped him and said.

“ You should rest Hyungwon, I am not very hungry… I eat very little remember? “

Hyungwon looked at her then said.

“ Let’s sleep then “

Standing up despite her protests for him to rest, he continued to hold her wrist loosely and flopped on the bed with her.

“ Good Night “

“ Hyungwon my lipstick stain in on the blanket “

He looked at her seriously and said.

“ This is why you need a spare “

“ But this is the spare “

“ Then we use the original… the original has become the spare, such a difficult world we live in… “

Laying next to him, they both looked at each other and Hyungwon leaned in and kissed her forehead. Feeling herself go red he smiled and held her close to him, wrapping his leg around her to be the big spoon. Resting her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat and went to sleep listening to the soft tempo his heart made.


End file.
